icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SamFreddieLove
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SamFreddieLove page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TenCents (Talk) 12:33, May 28, 2011 Hi!!! Welcome to Icarly Wiki! I know you are a Seddie Lover....Me too! I hope we could became great friends... * Smiles * :) and remember...Seddie FTW!! By SeddieLove4ever XD Hi!!! XD Hi, SamFreddieLove! Nice blog *Jelena*... You're so sweet :) (like your avatar XD) By SeddieLove4ver Ciao I cavalli volano... Le pantofole pure... XD Ciao :D Ciao SamFreddieLove (che username figo, tra parentesi XD), piacere di conoscerti!! :D Ciao :) Ciao :) Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Ho ricevuto il tuo messaggio e voglio dirti che mi piacerebbe molto essere amiche. :) Sono contenta di sapere che ci sono altre Italiane. :) P.S. Anche il tuo profilo è molto carino. :) TopessaSeddie CIAO!! Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie!! Hai ragione, ultimamente non mi sono potuta connettere perché dovevo studiare per gli esami di terza media, ma adesso ho finalmente FINITO!! Allora, a me piace molto la musica (Rock e Pop, yeah!) e ovviamente Seddie. Ho letto sul tuo profilo che ti piace Harry Potter. Piace moltissimo anche a me! I libri della saga di Harry Potter sono i miei preferiti! Tu quanti anni hai e cosa ti piace? Rispondi presto, TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!! Non posso aspettare per iLost My Mind!! :) :) Risposta= Sono sempre io, TopessaSeddie e volevo rispondere al tuo ultimo messaggio. Tuo fratello ha assolutamente ragione!! Le prove invalsi erano TERRIFICANTI, più che altro la prova di Matematica. Spero che tuo fratello sia andato bene e che non sia rimasto sconvolto dagli esami come me! :) Sto scherzando, non sono poi così sconvolta (almeno credo). :) Spero di risentirti presto, un bacio by TopessaSeddie. P.S. Evviva Seddie!!!!!!!! MA CIAO! Homa BBF, Come va? Ho notato con piacere che hai aggiunto i Criffin tra i templates del tuo profilo! Quasi quasi lo faccio anch'io (e tu sai benissimo perchè...) XD Non vedo l'ora che sia trasmesso ILost my mind! SEDDIE! Se però non dovesse andare tutto come previsto, spero almeno che Freddie si sposi con Mandy (qua qua!), che Sam scappi con Griffin o con Brad e che Carly rimanga zitella oppure si fidanzi con Nevel! Muahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Ci vediamo sulla pagina Seddie! XD Tvb, a prestissimo! PS: Il tuo nuovo profilo mi piace un sacco! Oh, a proposito...W DRAMIONE! XD E soprattutto w DRACO! XD XD XD *Kiss Kiss* La tua SeddieLove4ever <3 Scusami tu!! Scusa, non sapevo di dovremi firmare XD Ma d'ora in poi lo farò :D By Arianna4President Ciaooooo :D Che bello, sono così contenta che ci siano altre italiane qui!! Ogni volta che chiacchiero con qualcuno qua in Italia e dico che il mio telefilm preferito è iCarly, loro: 1) mi guardano tipo o.O 2) mi chiedono "... hem, scusa, ma cos'è??" 3) (la peggiore di tutte) "Ah, si lo guardo anch'io qualche volta!! Ma quanto sono carini Carly e Freddie??" Quindi sono contenta che ci sia qualcuno che la pensi divesamente!! XD Byeeeee :D PS. Okay, la seconda domanda è facile XD Vivo in provincia di Torino, in un paesino sperduto nella campagna >.< Cosa mi piace?? Beh, è un po' lunga XD My piace leggere, scrivere, contare (no, l'ultima no, scherzavo!! XD), guardare i telefilm, l'inglese, uscire con le mie amiche... Il mio libro preferito è Harry Potter, e la mia coppia preferita (oltre Seddie) è Ron/Hermione :D E tu?? :D Ciaoooooooo (di nuovo) By Arianna4President Hello :D Ciao di nuovo :D Pensa che nella mia classe sono l'unica che guarda iCarly... le mie migliori amiche lo guardano qualche volta, ma non sono ossessionate come me XD Figo, anche a te piacciono le lingue?! Io faccio il linguistico apposta, a settembre inizio la terza... e tu?? :D Che fortuna abitare in città!! Io qua mi sto annoiando a morte >.< Byeeeeee Arianna4President PS. che bello, finalmente!! :D PPS. non vedo l'ora che esca iLost my mind!! Spero di poterlo vedere in streaming la sera stessa che esce *incrocio le dita :D Hola XD Heeeeey :D Si, in effetti non è male vivere in campagna... è molto tranquillo (se ignori i miei "adorabili" vicini di casa XD) Però qui si muore di noia, non c'è niente da fare!! >.< Ma la cosa che odio di più dei paesi è che tutti sanno tutto di tutti!! Certe volte vieni a sapre cose su di te che nemmeno tu sapevi!! XD Ciaoooooo :D PS. figo, non avevo mai incontrato nessuno a cui piacessero le lingue quanto me!! Anche se devo ammettere che la mia preferita è l'inglese e basta... XD By Arianna4President Mi hai aggiunta ai tuoi friends!!!!!!!! Grazie!!!!! Ehi SamFreddieLove!!!!! sono andata sul tuo blog e ho notato che mi hai aggiunta alla tua lista degli amici... GRAZIE!!!!!!! come immaginavo hai messo come migliore amica SeddieLove4ever... :) so quanto siete legate!!!!!!!! spero di sentirti ....................... baci!!!!!!! Puzzola Ciao :D Grazie per avermi aggiunta agli Wiki Friends... adesso lo faccio anch'io :D Byeeeeeee Arianna4President Haloa :D Heeeeeeeeeey :D Grazie per il complimento, anche tu sei simpatica!! :D E poi è bello che ci piacciano le stesse cose!! E' vero che mi piace studiare, ma adesso che sono alle superiori non sono neanche la migliore della classe XD La cosa mi da un po' fastidio, in realtà XD Invece alle medie ero proprio la secchiona della scuola. Pensa che una volta ero in gita con la mia classe e un classe che non conoscevo... stavamo camminando quando mi si avvicina un ragazzo e mi fa "Ma sei tu la secchiona della 3°B??" Ero famosa in tutta la scuola, non c'è che dire XD Beh, anch'io ho la mia vita fuori dalla scuola, con le mie amiche (ma niente ragazzi, sob XD). Cos'altro mi piace?? Bah, vado a periodi XD Comunque, mi piacciono Percy Jackson, le cronache di Narnia, guardare i telefilm (oltre ad icarly guardo Victorious e Big Time Rush), mangiare (XD), uscire con le mie amiche, scrivere, cantare... Cose così, insomma. E a te?? :D Ciaooooooooooo By Arianna4President Ciao Sammy! Ma ciao! Che mi racconti di bello? Sono connessa da stamattina, ma a quanto pare nessuna vera notizia su ILost my mind, a parte un *possibile* eskimo kiss tra Sam e Freddie! *Delusione al cubo* Ultime notizie da mondo Victorious: possibile tresca amorosa Bat! XD XD *Non mi ricordo dove l'ho letto, ma spero sia vero* A presto! Your SeddieLove4ever :D Heeeeeey :D Si, Percy Jackson mi piace molto (e anche Logan Lerman mi paice molto *si scioglie XD)!! I libri sono molto belli, ti consiglio di leggerli :D Uhhhh, che coppie tifi di Victorious?? A me piacciono Bade, Tandré, Cabbie (ma non tanto) e Tribbie (si, lo so che è strano XD) Neanch'io vado pazza per Miley, ma guardavo Hannah Montana comunque, quand'era su Italia uno... purtroppo non ho i canali a pagamento =( Mi è sempre piaciuta la ginnastica ritmica!! Ma io rischierei di spezzarmi una gamba o qualcosa del genere XD Si, Ron/Hermione mi piace molto come coppia, anzi, è stata la prima che ho tifato, quando avevo 5 anni e ho visto il primo film :D Appena li ho visti ho pensato "Questi si mettono insieme alla fine" e avevo ragione XD Ma anche Dramione non è male :D Ahhh, grazie :D ...aspetta, ma io ti ho chiesto come ti chiami?? *Si fruga nella nella memoria* Mi sa di no!! Come ti chiami?? XD By Arianna4President Ciao Elisa :D Bat non è male, devo ammetterlo... sempre meglio di Boring.... hem, volevo dire Bori!! XD Beh, ognuno ha i suoi gusti...e poi esistono sempre le fanfiction quando uno è scontento, no?? XD Ciao ciao Arianna4President Ciao cara! Volevo solo lasciarti un salutino! X-) Ti voglio bene! SeddieLove4ever (ovvero il tuo incubo peggiore!) Muahhhhhhhhh! wow!!!! SEI LA MIGLIORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) BY...... SeddieLove4ever Eccomi!! XD Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie! Scusa se ti rispondo solo ora ma sono andata in vacanza con la mia famiglia in Sardegna per 7 giorni e non avevo il computer. :( Ma ora sono tornata! :) Gli esami sono andati benissimo, grazie. Sono riuscita ad uscire col nove ma non ho idea di come abbia fatto!! Sono felice che ti piaccia il mio nome, a dire la verità ho scelto Topessa perché era un nome che non era mai stato registrato (e anche perché mia madre mi chiamava così quando ero piccola), e per quel che riguarda il mio vero nome, non l'ho scelto io ma sono felice che ti piaccia. ;) Allora, io credo che alla fine trionferà Seddie. Creddie è troppo noioso e troppo scontato! Lui ha una cotta per lei e alla fine si mettono insieme? Ma per favore!! Io penso che ci sia un motivo se il regista li ha fatti mettere insieme (mi riferisco a Carly e Freddie) e poi mollare! C'é da notare anche il fatto che Freddie molla Carly, se la amasse davvero non l'avrebbe lasciata e poi Freddie lascia Carly dopo aver parlato con Sam che è chiaramente gelosa! E poi hai visto la faccia che ha fatto Sam quando ha visto Freddie ballare con Carly in iSpeed Date? Inoltre Carly e Freddie ballano prima di mettersi insieme e di mollarsi. Dopo che hanno rotto lui non ci prova più con lei. Secondo me il regista li ha fatti fidanzare e poi mollare per dare a Freddie un motivo per dimenticare Carly. Dubito che lui lascerà Seattle, non avrebbe assolutamente nessun senso e pio perché il regista lo dovrebbe fare partire?? Questi sono solo alcuni dei milioni di motivi per i quali penso che trionferà Seddie. Stai tranquilla perché Seddie vincerà!! Seddie è moooooooolto più interessante! Dopo tutto, L'amore non è bello se non è litigarello, come dice la canzone! Io dubito che il regista sia un idiota e non farà vincere Creddie, anche perché poi noi Seddie fans lo dovremmo uccidere. ;) Seddie trionferà, non sei d'accordo? Scrivimi presto, un bacio da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Anche il tuo Nickname è molto carino. Scusa se ho praticamente scritto un poema ma quando le presone mi chiedono perché penso che Seddie trionferà parto in quarta e non mi fermo più!! Scusa. :) Mi sono dimenticata di chiederti come sono andati gli esami di tuo fratello. Spero benissimo! :) Ah, giusto, SEDDIE FTW!!!! ciaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa ciao amica mia!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) :) SeddieLove4ever 10!! :) :) Ciao!!!! Sono TopessaSeddie!!!! Hai preso 10 l'anno scorso? Wow! Devi essere bravissima! :) Sono molto felice per tuo fratello e sono anche molto felice che la mia lunghissima spiegazione ti abbia aiutata. :) Anche io sono sicura che Seddie si realizzerà, almeno in questo modo noi fan di Seddie saremo felici e il regista di iCarly non morirà prematuramente! :) Scusa ancora se la mia spiegazione era leggermente lunga ma, come ti ho già detto, quando mi chiedono come mai penso che Seddie si realizzerà parto in quarta!! :) :) Comunque ti devo assolutamente raccontare una cosa che mi è successa l'altro giorno! Allora, sono andata a trovare mia cugina di 12 anni. Devi sapere che io e lei non abbiamo mai avuto molto in comune e quindi l'idea di incontrarla non mi andava molto a genio. L'ho incontrata e abbiamo passato il tempo a chiederci cosa fare e alla fine abbiamo optato per la TV. Ovviamente non sapevamo cosa guardare e dopo un po' lei mi dice: "Che ne dici di iCarly?" e io rispondo: "iCarly?" e lei: "Si, è un programma divertente che io guardo spesso alla TV." e io: "E cosa ti piace di iCarly?" e lei: "Mi piace iCarly perché è molto divertente e adoro la relazione tra due dei protagonisti. Loro dicono di odiarsi ma io so che non è vero!" e a quel punto io ho detto: "Ti riferisci per caso a Sam e Freddie?" e lei mi ha risposto stupita: "Sì, come fai a.... Sei una fan di Seddie?!" e io: "Ovvio! Anche tu sei una fan di Seddie?" e lei: "Ovvio!" e ci siamo messe a parlare di Seddie per tutta la serata con mio fratello che ci guardava come se fossimo venute da un altro pianeta. Ora io e mia cugina siamo amiche perché finalmente abbiamo scoperto di avere qualcosa in comune: entrambe adoriamo Seddie! Non è strana la vita? E ora mi piace incontrarla! Grazie a Seddie! Spero di risentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. P.S. SEDDIE FTW!! T.V.T.B. :) :) Seddie fa miracoli! Ciao! Sono ancora TopessaSeddie! Sono molto felice per te e Laura! :) E' proprio vero che Seddie fa dei grandi miracoli! :) Io continuerò sicuramente a sentirmi con mia cugina e spero che tu e Laura facciate lo stesso. Spero di sentirti presto, T.V.T.B da TopessaSeddie. P.S. Hai un FanClub di Seddie? Troppo forte! :) :) P.P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!! :) :) SEI LA MIGLIORE!!!!! SEI LA MIA MIGLIORE AMICA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ti voglio bene !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! evviva seddie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SeddieLove4ever Harry Potter Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Sì, ho visto Harry Potter il giorno stesso che è uscito e mi è piaciuto molto, anche se il libro è decisamente migliore (è sempre meglio il libro) :). Tu hai visto il Film? Se sì ti è piaciuto? Rispondi presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. Seddie FTW!! :) :) T.v.t.b. Ciaoooooooo :D Ciao, scusa se non ho risposto prima, ma ero in vacanza e non avevo Internet >.< Cooooomunque, si ho contattato sia TopessaSeddie che Ghana... è bello avere tanti amici Italiani qua su Internet!! Ci sentiamo :D Ri-ciao :D Hey, bella l'idea del club di iCarly italiano!! E sono d'accordo con te, non importa se Creddie o Seddie, l'importante è amare iCarly :D Per quanto riguarda il film.... buahahahah, aspetta che finisco di piangere per la tristezza e te lo dico!! XD Beh, innanzitutto ero in vacanza in Puglia con i miei e ho scoperto che il cinema più vicino alla città dove stavo era a 100 kilometri!! Ma ho convinto i miei a portarmi lo stesso XD Tu non hai idea di quanto ho pianto!! Credo di aver esaurito gran parte delle mie lacrime!! E' stato veramente fantastico... l'unica cosa che mi è dispiaciuta è che non abbiano parlato bene della storia di Silente e che non hanno neanche fatto vedere Teddy Lupin... oh, e che non è tornato Percy!! XD Tu invece?? By Arianna4President Harry Potter, wow, e Seddie FTW XD Heeeey-ooo!! XD Wow, sei andata a Gerusalemme?? E com' è?? Ma non è pericoloso?? Coooomunque, la scena del ballo di Harry ed Hermione è nella prima parte dei doni della morte, quella che è uscita a novembre... e non c'è nel libro, anche se io l'ho trovata una scena molto carina (anche se tifo Ron/Hermione!!), siccome Harry consola Hermione dopo che Ron se ne è andato... E non si mettono insieme, grazie al cielo XD Ci sentiamo, ti voglio bene anch'io :D By Arianna4President Ah, e viva Seddie!! Hai visto il nuovo promo?? Hello!! :D Wow, deve essere stato davero molto emozionante... io non sono credente, ma mi piacerebbe molto lo stesso visitare quei luoghi... Ah ah ah, la vecchiaia incombe!! XD Scherzo XD Hmmm... credo che la coppia di Harry ed Hermione si chiami Harmony o qualcosa del genere... però bleah, come amici vanno benissimo, ma come coppia no!! Hei, anch'io ti voglio bene!! E' così bello conoscere delle persone a cui piacciono le mie stesse cose!! :D :D Ed ecco il promo!! Guardalo, è LWGHàiorhbv-òdeofuààOUgOUDGCà!! Capisci?? XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToEysEh8avI By Arianna4President LOL Bello il promo, eh?? Sam dice a Freddie che le piace!! Ahhhhh!! :D Comunque, avevo solo schiacciato un po' di lettere a caso per farti capire che stavo impazzendo XD Ci sentiamo :D By Arianna4President Awww, ma ccche tttenera!! Awww, grazie per esseri preoccupata per me!! E' una cosa carinissima!! <3 Comunque qui tutto bene, anche se mi sono presa un colpo oggi!! Ero al computer (come al solito XD) e ad un certo punto ho sentito il pavimento che tremava, le finestre che sbattevano e il lampadario che oscillava. All'inizio credevo che fossero i miei "adorabili" vicini che stavano facendo dei lavori, ma poi è arrivato mio padre urlando " Il terremoto!!" e siamo tutti usciti fuori, ma il tempo di farlo che la scossa era finita... Mi sono presa veramente uno spavento!! Grazie mille per esserti preoccupata per me, davvero :D By Arianna4President Ballo Ciao, sono TopessaSeddie. Scusa se ti rispondo solo ora ma ero al mare. Nella seconda parte di Harry Potter e i doni della morte non c'è nessun ballo tra Harry ed Hemione me nella prima parte sì. Harry balla con Hermione per cercare di tirarle su il morale e farla divertire perché Ron era scappato via e lei era piuttosto depressa. Nel libro non c'è la scena del ballo tra Harry e Hermione, te lo posso assicurare dato che l'ho letto 10 volte! Tranquilla, non succede niente tra Harry ed Hermione. :) :) Ti auguro di vedere presto il film. :) Spero di sentirti presto, un bacione da TopessaSeddie. :) P.S. SEDDIE FTW!!!!!!!!!!!! :) :) <3 Awwww, grazie!! E' davvero fantastico che tutte le persone che conosco su internet sono così carine!! Ma perchè non c'è gente come te nella "vita reale"?? XD Grazie mille, anch'io ti voglio bene. Ouch, sono commossa adesso XD Ci sentiamo presto, e grazie ancora <3 By Arianna4President Prego :) Di niente! :) T.v.t.b :) By TopessaSeddie ARIANNA!!!!! E STA BENE??? Meno male che me l'hai detto!!!! ora la contatto subito!!!! anche io ho saputo di questo terremoto a Torino ma pensavo che non fosse arrivato dove abitava lei in campagna... :( grazie amica mia!!!! vado subito sulla sua pagina discussione.... :) SeddieLove4ever